


Troublemaker

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: Escape the Poetry [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Escape the Night Spoilers, Gen, Poetry, covers the third season only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: She's not scared, she's the TroublemakerAnd nothing in this damn world can break herA poem for Nikita Dragun, which covers the first seven episodes of Escape the Night Season 3.Now with an encore that covers the final three episodes.





	1. Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't something I usually do, but...it's a poem. I hope you like it.

This bloody town  
Is clogged with angry words unspoken  
She'll stick around  
She's strong and brave, she won't be broken  
She'll put on a mask  
Raise a shattered glass  
Act like this is all just a game  
She can't show she feels  
So she'll make some deals  
Silence the voices in her brain

The freak show lies, the useful dies, Detective cries, she doesn't care.  
She won't play nice, a sacrifice, her heart's on ice, but she'll be there.  
She will stay strong  
Even though her trapped tears scream that she is wrong  
_Don't...show...weakness..._

She's not scared, she's the Troublemaker  
And nothing in this damn world can break her  
The monsters are real, she won't let them take her  
Because she's the Troublemaker

Don't cross her, she's the Troublemaker  
She promised not to let corpses break her  
Because one wrong step and she'll meet her maker  
So watch your step, Troublemaker...

This isn't fun  
Her face is blank as canvas paper  
Another one  
But it's okay, at least it ain't her  
She will play the part  
She'll ignore her heart  
Solve the puzzles, face the demons  
"Don't you come for me!"  
What we choose to be  
Might not always reflect who we are

The winner's crowned, a scapegoat's down, a cheering sound, she doesn't care.  
A coin is found, the tension pounds, brains on the ground, but she'll be there.  
She will stay strong  
Even though her trapped tears scream that she is wrong  
_Please...just..let me survive the night..._

She's not scared, she's the Troublemaker  
And nothing in this damn world can break her  
Those bitches can try, but they just can't take her  
Because she's the Troublemaker

Sure as hell didn't sign up for this  
There's too many smiles that she'll miss  
Friends and foes, who must go, _stop it_  
"I'm so sad, but we gotta survive"  
Close the Maiden and walk away  
Gotta live just one more day  
It's too much, all too much, _save them_  
This is the only way to get out alive.  


Ignore the dreams, ignore the screams, just help the team, she doesn't care.  
Another game, another challenge, she is chosen, she is there.  
She will stay strong  
Even though her trapped tears scream that she is wrong  
_Just..._  
_**Please don't.**_

She's so scared, she's the Troublemaker  
And once she swore that this world won't break her  
If this is a dream, someone please just wake her  
Because she's...

Look at her, she's the Troublemaker  
At last we've found something that can break her  
Because her best friend's gonna meet his maker  
You happy now, Troublemaker?

Her tears fall, she's the Troublemaker  
She'll come for blood from all those who'd break her  
For him, she will kill, and this town won't take her  
She still is the Troublemaker

Second chance for the Troublemaker  
Since he's still here, nothing else can break her  
They'll fight through the night, and the night won't take her  
Because she's the Troublemaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to do more poetry, just let me know.


	2. Troublemaker (Encore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote "Troublemaker" to cover the first seven episodes. Here are the final three.

They risk it all, the witches' call, the sweetheart falls, she starts to care.  
They warp her brain, but it's reclaimed, a twisted game, but she'll be there.  
She will stay strong  
Even though her trapped tears scream that she is wrong...  
_"You decide how this ends."_

She's too scared, she's the Troublemaker  
And she alone is allowed to break her  
She kills what she loves so the town won't take her  
It's on you now, Troublemaker

He's still there with the Troublemaker  
A ghost whose smile is designed to break her  
But monsters are here, she can't let them take her  
So just move on, Troublemaker

Don't cross her, she's the Troublemaker  
And nothing left in this world can break her  
She'll fight through the night, and the night won't take her  
Because she's the Troublemaker

She survives as the Troublemaker  
And though this town did its best to break her,  
She sees a new dawn, for they failed to take her...  


Savant  
Detective  
Troublemaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like I had to finish this. Sorry about the feels!


End file.
